The Other Side
by DragonFlame15
Summary: They say fate has an amazing way of bringing people together. Like, an accidental meeting at the local cafe, or joining a club at school. But for Lucy Heartfilia, its getting sucked into a lake to another dimension. Follow Lucy as she experiences the ups and downs of her new life, as she finally learns what its like to hate, care, trust, and of course, love.


**Hi everyone! I decided to try another attempt at a story. Tell me if you like it and if you think it is worth pursuing. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly..**

* * *

Lucy groaned as she rubbed her ankle.

She had just fallen out of her horse drawn carriage which had gone haywire after the connecting chains broke.

Lucy stood up and inspected her surroundings. She had to strain her eyes to see the highway which she was previously on. She sighed and decided that soon the driver of the carriage would notify her father, and some help would eventually come.

She had fallen off and tumbled down into a queer valley with an unsettelingly calm lake running through it.

The lake seemed to be glowing, alive even, and it looked as if it was calling out to her, as weird as that sounded.

Lucy was entranced by the gentle flow of the stream and she slowly hobbled over to it. She stared at the water and reached out to touch it.

No sooner had she done so, when a hand popped out beside hers and grabbed her arm.

Lucy screamed as the hand proceeded to pull her in.

She struggled against its ridiculously powerful pull until her foot slipped on some loose mud on the bank of the lake and she lost her grip.

Lucy let out another ear piercing shriek as she was tugged into the lake.

* * *

Lucy groggily opened her eyes.

Her head was throbbing and everything was blurry.

It took her almost two minutes before her vision adjusted to the dim lights and to comprehend that she was sprawled on the floor.

She stood up and came face to face with a scraggly red beard. She took a few steps back and saw a huge man's face. He was extremely tall with a red scraggly beard. He was wearing an eye patch and he had three large gold necklaces on. The rest of his body was covered by a black coat. His eye had a glint in them that practically spelled maniacally evil, if that was possible.

"Hello there, pretty lady," he said to her.

Lucy, who was still quite disoriented and confused just stared at him blankly.

"What ye cant speak or somethin'?" he asked.

Lucy blinked before asking,

"Who are you?"

The man laughed like the ruffian he was.

"I am The King of the Seas, Captain Hooker, and ye are my captive," he said.

_"King of the Seas? What kind of a mafia group was called 'The Seas'?"_ Lucy wondered to herself.

Due to the fact that she was the daughter of a work-obsessed, cold hearted, money loaded business tycoon, this had not been the first time Lucy had been captured. That's why her father recently had a locating chip attached to her. That, and the fact that she kept trying to run away.

Lucy sighed thinking that this was just another kidnapping where the kidnapper would call her father and demand money in return for his 'precious daughter'. In those cases, usually her father would give the phone to his personal assistant, who would take care of the ordeal.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you wont get any ransom from my father. His assistant always finds you kidnappers, and I doubt he would care much even if you killed me anyways, so long as he wont have to give up the money. Well then Captain Hooker, I'm not quite sure how I got here, but I am _not _your captive. So, if I could just leave, life would be a lot easier," Lucy replied as she was just about to stride out of the room.

"Listen here girly. I 'aint no kidnapper, I'm a pirate, and I don't know notin' about your daddy, or notin 'bout that world on the other side, but you're in Fiore now, and there 'aint notin' your daddy can do about that. If you're a smart little girl, you'll listen to what I say, else off goes your head." the man said.

"The world on the other side?" Lucy echoed.

"That's right girly. You popped your hand right though the portal," he said pointing to a huge mirror mounted up on a stand.

Lucy's head was spinning.

So, she ended up in another world through a magical lake thing, and now she was stuck in some creepy pirate dude's room?!

Just _what_ had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
